SSB: Brawl
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: Yaoi:Yuri:Het. New characters, new challenges and new loves...all in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!
1. It begins

I don't own...sadly it belongs to Nintendo...and Sega. Oh and Capcom. Meta knight and Kirby all are humanified. Oh and this is my version of SSB Brawl. Also Yaoi and Yuri! 3

-------------------------------------------------------------

The smashers looked around as they stood in the hall of the entrance of the mansion as a man with long white hair came down, "Hello all...I Master T. Hand have an announcement."

Roy blinked as he held onto Marth, "What is it?" He asked.

Master T. Hand smirked, "New opponents."

Kirby jumped, "Yes!" Master hand's smirk grew wider.

"They should be arriving right about now."

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of people came in talking they then stopped as they neared the hall and looked at the old smashers.

Master T. Hand sighed, "These are them...Intro's please."

A teen with brown hair came up; he stood about 5'9" and wore a pure white toga with gold trim, he also had white angel wings, "My name is Pit...also known as Kid Icarus. I serve the goddess Palutena."

Link stepped forward and shook Pit's hand, "Welcome Pit..."

Pit then stepped aside as a blue figure about 5'8" stood, he wore a black cape and silver armor and had on a silver mask that covered his face, he also had long dark blue hair, "My name is Meta Knight." He also had Dark blue skin.

Kirby blinked, he had spiky pink hair and stood 5'4", and he had Light pink skin and had on a Dark Pink shirt, with Black jeans with red trim, "Meta-chan...?" Kirby stood forward, "It is you! Poyo! How are you?!"

Meta Knight looked puzzled, "Kirby? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kirby, "Partaking in the tournament poyo...What about you?"

Meta sighed, "Same..." He then hugged Kirby, "The denizens of Pop Star have been waiting for your return you idiot...Chef Kawasaki, (A/N: Is that right?) Has been waiting impatiently for you..."

Kirby smiled, "Eh...Well sorry...but I've been competing..."

Meta Knight sighed, "Oh well...at least you are training star warrior."

Three more people came up, one was wearing red armor with green gems on his chest; he also had Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

The person next to him was wearing Dark blue armor and had dark brown hair He was currently holding onto the taller blondes arm.

The third person was a red head (A/N?) who was glaring at the two next to him. He was slightly taller than the person wearing blue armor but shorter than the blonde. He also wore red armor with black trim. (A/N?)

"Hi!" The brunette greeted, "My name is Rock...This..." He pointed to the blonde, "Is Zero...and over there's my friend Axl..." He pointed to the redhead.

Then there was a crash and the smashers looked at the door as it opened and a person floated in with an I'm gonna kill you look.

He had short pink hair that covered one eye, under his eyes he had a pink mark, and he also had black armor.

Axl looked on with starry eyes.

Rock looked on with a confused look.

Zero looked on with an I'll kill you look.

The rest looked on with a confused look.

"My name is Bass. Get it wrong and I'll kill you without a second thought."

Ganondorf and Bowser grinned as they came up, "Welcome to the club my fellow evil person..." Bowser said as he held out a clawed hand.

Bass didn't shake it he merely looked at Bowser with a smirk.

Axl just stood there drooling at the sight of Bass, Zero noticed this and grinned, 'Looks like someone has a crush...heh...'

Bass looked at Axl who snapped out of his trance and put his head down blushing.

Bass grinned at this and just sauntered over, making Rock and Zero look at him warily but Bass just grinned and looked down at them, as he stood an intimidating 6'3".

Axl who stood at 5'6" kept staring at the ground.

Bass then smirked as he tapped on Axl's head, "Hey you...Axl was it? Look at me..." Axl didn't. He just kept his blushing face staring at the ground.

"Now!" Bass barked making Axl flinch as Axl looked up at him the blush still on his face, "Hmm..." Bass began, "You look like you are worth a good fuck."

Axl's mouth hung open after he said that.

Mario sighed, "Not more fags..." Peach just slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Damn dike!" Peach slapped him again.

Master T. Hand just grinned, "Well shall we begin the tournament?"

The smashers nodded except for Axl who was still in shock.

Zero sighed and pulled Axl towards the stages as the rest of the smashers followed.

Arriving at the stage room Master T. Hand just smiled, "We will begin the first fight here in Hyrule Temple...All the fights will be on this chosen stage."

A giant screen ala Naruto was in front, "Ok..." Master T. Hand started, "The first match will be..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok...that's the first chapter.

R&R please.


	2. Forbidden Passion

I don't own SSB Nintendo does. Capcom owns their characters and Sega owns there characters.

---------------------------------------

A giant screen ala Naruto was in front, "Ok..." Master T. Hand started, "The first match will be..."

The screen showed Pit V.S. Mario.

Pit blinked, "Who's that?" As if to answer his question an adult stepped forward, he was in plain terms, short and fat probably about 4'5".

He wore blue overalls and a red undershirt; he had on white gloves and had a big mustache, "I'm your opponent you little freak."

Pit glared at him, "What did you say?" It was as if Mario couldn't be tolerated by anybody, "You are going down little angel 'kid'."

They stood on the teleporter and were instantly transported into Hyrule temple. The other smashers just watched as the screen turned into a camera that showed a view of the battlefield.

Pit glared at Mario, as Mario returned the glare. They then heard a loud voice, "GO!"

Mario ran towards Pit as Pit flew towards Mario He then grabbed his golden bow and grabbed some light arrows then shot three at Mario.

Mario growled as he dodged the first then hit the other two with his cape which deflected it back towards Pit.

Pit dodged the arrows then flew close to Mario and split his bow into two swords as he slashed Mario across the cheek, but no blood came out instead Mario flew back and hit the ground.

Mario then got back up and fired a couple of small fireballs from his hand.

Pit flew towards him but was kicked back as Mario's shoe connected with his face.

Mario then grabbed his wings and gave them a karate chop at the joints.

"Nng!" Pit winced as he fell down and smashed into the ground his wings crippled, "I can't fly!"

He glared up at Mario as his opponent grinned and kicked him off the edge of the stage.

Pit gulped as he then fell as he then blinked as a spring appeared out of nowhere and he hit it bouncing back onto the stage.

Mario looked shocked, "A new item? Damn..." He raced towards Pit but stopped as he neared a glowing blue orb with the smash logo on it, "What the?"

He picked it up then gasped as he stood up his eyes turning gold as a red aura appeared around him, "Aaaaahhhh!" He then flew up to the edge of the stage and focused his energy as his body then glowed red as he then fired multiple huge fireballs.

Pit slowly stood up as he stared at the multiple fireballs coming towards him, "Oh fuc..."

All of them then hit him sending him flying off the edge of the screen as a loud voice yelled out, "GAME!"

Pit sighed dejectedly as he stepped off the teleporter as Link felt pity for the poor angel and comforted him as said angel cracked a small smile and started up a chat with the elf.

Mario got off the teleporter with a wide grin, "Hah! I beat you!"

The original smashers sighed knowing that win just boosted Mario's already huge ego.

Samus looked up at Master T. Hand as he just floated above them, "What is that orb item?"

Master T. Hand smirked, "That is but one of the many new items we have prepared..." He then turned towards the teleporters.

"That orb is something Crazy created...it's an orb of pure energy or chi..." He pushed a couple buttons on the computer and smiled as the schematics and details showed up on the screen, "We call it the Hyper Ignition Sphere...or HIS..." He pushed some more buttons and sighed as a rotating 3-D image appeared on the screen, "It awakens your inner chi and gives you the potential to deal maximum damage without killing you...It does have it's side effects however...as it saps half of the users chi."

"It is like the equivalent of taking 200 damage." He finished as the smashers stared in awe before Rock raised his hand, "Yes what is it Rock?"

Rock blinked, "So...can you use multiple attacks? Like have it change every time?"

The Master shook his head, "No...you have to stick with one attack..."

Rock smiled, "So a person like Mario can only use that massive fireball attack every time?"

Master nodded, "Yes. So if you can figure out its weak point you can effectively dodge it and smash the opponent out of the stage."

Pit grinned, "Can I have a video of the fight?" Master shook his head, "No...You have to figure out its weakness while fighting..."

Pit sighed, "Damn."

Kirby blinked, "You sure do swear a lot for an angel...Poyo."

Pit looked at the pink humanoid, "...I learned it from the mortals on Earth."

Kirby nodded, "Gotcha...Poyo."

Pit laughed as Link caught him self staring at the angel.

'He's so cute when he laughs...' It was then that he caught himself, 'Cute? But I like Zelda...'

The elf had a confused look on his face as Zelda noticed.

'What's wrong with Link?' She then closed her eyes as she focused her thoughts. A trick Impa taught her to fully utilize her psychic abilities.

She then read Links mind and gave a small gasp which Peach noticed, "Zelda?"

Zelda's face held a look of shock, "Zelda? What's wrong?"

Peach was seriously concerned then smiled as Zelda snapped out of it, "Thank goodness...I thought you went into a coma." After a couple of seconds of not responding Peach's face darkened, "Whose thoughts did you intrude on?"

Zelda looked at her friend, "Links...He likes Pit."

Peach gasped, "That's so cute!"

Zelda sighed, "But he also likes me..."

Peach nodded, "But you like Ganondorf..."

Zelda nodded, "Yeah and Ganondorf likes Link."

Peach sighed, "What a tangled web hearts weave...Hey focus on Pit's mind."

Zelda nodded as she closed her eyes.

Peach gasped as she fell to her knees and promptly collapsed, "Zelda!"

The smashers gathered around the scene as Dr. Mario checked her for a pulse, "She's fine...But we should take her to the medic wing."

The smashers nodded as Link held a worried look on his face and walked with Dr. Mario to the medic wing, Pit mean while held a blank stare.

In Pit's mind.

Pit looked around as he was in a golden plain, 'Not here...' An image of Zelda appeared.

_Why am I trapped in your mind?_

Pit sighed, 'You tried to tamper with my mind...I have serious mental blocks and traps placed...looks like you fell into one.'

_How do I get back to my body?_

Pit smirked, 'You have to tell me why you tried to read my mind and the trap will lift...' Zelda looked down.

_It's Link...He...umm...likes you._

Pit sighed, 'I know...yet he likes someone else...you.'

_...But I like my enemy...Ganondorf..._

Pit smiled, 'It's ok...' Waves his hand as an image appears showing Link holding Zelda's hand.

"Zelda...I...I..."

Pit's face held a serene expression, 'It's ok to love your enemy just tell him that you love him...he'll understand.'

_I will...can I return now?_

Pit nodded, 'But be careful how you use your abilities...some may sense you and may do something drastic.' The image of Zelda nodded.

_I will..._

There was a flash as Zelda's image vanished.

Pit sighed, 'Link...please be happy...' He then looked up at the golden sky, ' Palutena...am I destined to love a mortal?'

As if to answer this an image of a beautiful green haired woman appeared, 'Palutena!' He kneeled down as the goddess smiled.

_Stand up young angel...I am here to answer your question._

Pit did as she asked, 'My question? About the mortal?'

_Yes my dear protector...Follow your heart...It is your destiny...Love knows no age...no gender...Love does not discriminate._

The brown haired angel smiled, 'Yes dear Palutena. With your blessings I shall love this mortal...'

A silver light glowed and Pits mind returned to his body just in time to see the announcement of the next match.

Cut to the hospital wing just before Pit saw the goddess.

Zelda stirred as Link smiled, "Zelda! I was so worried...I thought you..."

Zelda's eyes opened as she smiled softly at her eternal hero, "Link..."

Link smiled as he put a finger to Zelda's mouth, "Shh...I got a confession to make."

Zelda blinked as Link began with a blush, "I...umm...after all these adventures of saving you countless times...after tiring adventures and banishing various evils...I came to confess that...I...Love you...Zelda..."

Zelda's face went scarlet, "Link...I...I...can't return your feelings..."

Links face held a confused look, a look that was brimming with tears, "But...why?"

Zelda put a hand to Links cheek, "It'll be a forbidden love as I love our eternal enemy..."

Link went into shock, "You like Ganondorf?!"

Zelda sighed, "Link...I love you as a friend but nothing more than that...just a friend..."

Link couldn't hold the tears back, "You...Like..."

Zelda nodded, "It's a forbidden love...but till I die I cannot return your love."

Link nodded slowly as a couple of tears landed on Zelda's dress.

Zelda sighed again, "I know you love someone else...go for them...don't hang around a one sided love."

Link blinked as he rubbed a couple of tears away. He then stood up, "Zelda...No matter what. Even if I am in another relationship...I'll still love you." He then walked out of the room as Zelda's face held a smile, "Goddess Naryu...Bless Link...Make him happy..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all...watch out for the next chapter. .


	3. Go Sonic Team Go

I do not own these characters the various companies do.

This just so you know is a revamped version of...dun...dun...duuuunnnn!

Title of Hero's:D

Taitofan: Thanks for your review! . I love Link/Pit too ;D And Mario will get what's coming. ;D

Sorry I changed the Link/Y. Link couple and the Zelda/Peach shoujo-ai.

Also there might be some Ganondorf/Link rape... D:

I haven't decided yet.

Fox/Falco will still be there...

And if you want other characters in here just tell me in a review. Be sure to include what game or whatever they are from and include a description.

Also tehre will be Kirby/Meta Knight...as I don't see many of those here.

Also tell me if you want Sonic with Shadow or Knuckles...as the Sonic team appears in this chapter. .

Well I think I rambled on long enough here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link blinked as he rubbed a couple of tears away. He then stood up, "Zelda...No matter what. Even if I am in another relationship...I'll still love you." He then walked out of the room as Zelda's face held a smile, "Goddess Naryu...Bless Link...Make him happy..."

"Ok..." Master began, "The next match is...Kirby V.S Meta Knight!"

They both stepped on the teleporter and vanished in a flash of bright light.

In the Hyrule Temple Stage...

Kirby smiled as he stood in the familiar stage, 'This is where I fought Link...and Samus!' His smile faltered a bit, 'And Lost...'

Meta Knight stood in a fighting pose as he took out his sword, "Kirby. Concentrate on the battle and not on past experiences!"

And with that Meta ran towards Kirby raising his sword.

Kirby snapped out of his thoughts just in time to dodge Meta's slash. He then Opened his mouth and started to suck air in.

Meta meanwhile threw his sword at Kirby just as Kirby opened his mouth.

Kirby flew back as the sword hit him. He then growled and started to rush towards Meta taking out his final cutter as he slashed at Meta.

Meta meanwhile blocked with his sword, Kirby then grinned and opened his mouth as Meta was caught off guard and was sucked in.

Kirby swallowed as he flashed gold for a moment. He then spit Meta out.

Meta looked like he had gone through hell. He then stared at Kirby.

Kirby had silver armor and a black cape on with a silver mask on his face and held a duplicate of Meta's sword, "Poyo!" He then slashed at Meta as Meta flew back and hit the ground face first.

Kirby then grinned as he threw his sword at Meta knocking said humanoid off the stage.

"GAME!" A voice announced.

The two fighters stepped off the teleporter as they grinned at each other, "Looks like you have improved Kirby...Nice job."

Kirby blushed at the compliment Meta gave him, "Thanks Meta-chan...poyo."

Meta raised a hidden brow at the blush but waved it off, "Keep improving."

Kirby nodded.

Master smirked as he had left during the fight and returned just in time to see the end of the match.

The smashers then heard a far off sound that sounded like arguing.

They then went to the hall and some of them gasped at the new arrivals.

One of them looked like a teen about 5'4" and had long spiky blue hair, He had tan skin and white gloves, he was also wearing a blue tank-top and dark blue jeans. He had what looked like blue hedgehog ears on top of his head and a short blue tail.

He was currently yelling at another teen that had tan skin with white streaks and red dreadlocks. He stood about 5'3". He was wearing a loose long sleeved Grey shirt and loose cargos. He had a tail too.

A young girl probably in her preteens was in between them trying to bring the fight to an end. She stood about 4'9" and looked like she was about to cry. She had tan skin also but wore a pink and red dress and had short pink hair. She had pink hedgehog ears and a short pink tail.

Another teen about 5'6 stood about three feet away from them with a bored look on his face though really he was concentrating on the teen with the blue hair.

He had Black skin with long spiky Black hair with red streaks. He had black ears and a black tail also. He wore a tight fitting black sleeveless tank-top that showed off his stomach, and baggy black jeans.

He was also wearing a fishnet shirt and had crimson eyes.

The fighting stopped as the teens noticed people entering.

Samus started first, "Who are you people? If you are even people..."

The teen with the blue haired blushed as he sweat dropped, "Oh...umm...My name is Sonic though everyone calls me the blue blur..."

Rock blinked, "Hey! They call me the blue bomber!"

Sonic smiled, "Cool..." He then pointed to the girl, "That's Amy...she has an insane crush on me...even though she's creepy as hell."

Amy glared, "What did you say...?" She then took out her piko-piko mallet and smirked.

Sonic gulped, "I said you were...cool?"

Amy smiled, "Good!" She then glomped Sonic, "Sonikku! I love you!"

Sonic sighed as he pried off the insane pink haired girl, "Right..." He then pointed to the teen with the black and red hair, "That's Shadow...He doesn't talk much."

Shadow kept the bored look on his face, "Hn."

Sonic grinned, "Love ya too..." He then pointed to the teen with the red dreadlocks, "And that's the annoying Knucklehead."

Knuckles glared, "It's Knuckles you little blue twerp!"

Sonic gasped, "Oh my...like I'm really scared." He then held a fainting look, "Someone help me..." He then pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out, "Not!"

Knuckles then growled, "That's it! You're going down!"

Sonic grinned, "Bring it on knucklehead!"

Master sighed, "ENOUGH!"

He then looked at the Sonic team, "You can settle your differences in the ring...For now let us get back to the fights." He then floated back towards the arena room and the smashers followed him.

Link meanwhile was walking towards the hall mulling his thoughts over, 'Zelda likes Ganondorf...' He sniffed, 'Who do I have?' An image of Pit flashed in his head, 'But I'm not gay...am I?' He then sighed as he caught up with the other smashers noticing the new ones, 'Looks like the roster is growing...and I missed it.' He then glanced at Ganondorf, 'Lucky...'

Pit looked up noticing Link entering the room and smiled as he walked over to him, "Hey Link..."

Link looked up noting Pit walking towards him, 'I'm not gay am I?' As if to answer his question an image of Pit in a very dirty position flashed in Links head, 'Oh hell...' He then tried willing away his thoughts of the angel as he smiled and talked to him, "Hey."

Pit sighed, 'How should I approach this?' Pit smiled back, "Link I have something to tell you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the third chapter...hope you like how I introduced the Sonic team. .

Lemons will be coming up so be prepared. ;D

Remember to review! -smile-


End file.
